Perfect
by Yeshterday
Summary: Of course Dame-Tsuna has no soulmark. It's no surprise to anyone really. Soulmark-Soulmate au. Two shot. TsunaEnma (second chapter). Other pairings are ambiguous at this point in time
1. Chapter 1

Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine. It is Akira Amano's.

* * *

He was no good. Pathetic really. Tsuna failed at he most simplistic tasks. When he had joined elementary school no one had missed this fact. It wasn't a surprise that destiny too had frowned upon him.

Soulmarks. The most flawless human quality. Two souls fated, as a perfect match. Most would become romantic relationships other however were familiar or friendships undying love. The mark came for most a the age of five, give or take a month. Everyone had a mark by their sixth birthday. But oh so kind fate would too be cruel to Tsunayoshi.

Awaking on his sixth birthday, he was nervous and excited. He had always admired the small glittering star on the side of his mother's knee. She had sighed happily when she talked about the mark the matched his fathers and told him "One day Tsu-kun you will have your own and know that somewhere there is a perfect person for you." She had said it with such an air of wishful love, he couldn't wait for the day when he could have his own. The sun was barely rising as he tugged at sleeves and pants of his sleepwear hoping to find the mark. He had checked daily with no avail but today would have to be different he was six, it had to be there. When he had failed to find it on his own, Tsuna raced to his mother's room. She sleepily smiled as he jumped on her bed and arising check her son over. He looked at her as her mother as she told him that there was no mark. "Don't worry Tsu-kun, you arrived into the world a few days early so I'm sure it will come soon," Something in her eyes and voice showed she didn't fully believe it either.

Life continued and the marks never appeared. Neither spoke of it. In the few times his father came home over the the course of Tsuna's life he never even mentioned it, neither did his grandpa who came irregularly with Iemitsu. By second grade he was already known as useless Tsuna and switched his life goal to becoming a giant robot. Of course, life didn't get better, he remained smaller and weedier. Kids made jokes about everything and anything. He grades, sporting ability and his soulmark. No one knew he didn't have one, but that didn't stop them speculating what poor person ended up with such a dame partner. As elementary school passed, and Tsuna never did pass a test, middle school came. By this point he had resided to having no one but his mother and spent his time gaming.

It wasn't until Reborn entered his life that he hated to eventually many years in the future admit things fell into place. Not that they fell into place with any sort of graceful sense. There was a lot of screaming, violence and force used to get the pieces together. Screaming on Tsuna's part. Violence and force used by Reborn.

* * *

At some point in time, Tsuna would discover the delicate gold and silver music notes that were scattered across Gokudera's body. Some were on his ankle, others on his hip bone or on the back of his neck and down his spine. There were two very faint, small notes below his eyes that blended into his pale skin that Tsuna had not noticed until Yamamoto pointed them out one day. The silver haired boy blushed, and this brang them out on top of the redness, and told the tall boy to keep his mouth shut. Bianchi would tell Tsuna the Gokudera's mother had the same music notes littering her cheeks. It was one of the most charming and beautiful parts of the women and it would link them together forever. When they were 19, Gokudera would personally tell him the story of his mother and speak of how he was always enchanted by the love of the silver haired lady with the notes that shone in the sun.

Yamamoto, the who would become the popular all star of the baseball possessed a small wilted rose behind his left ear, visible due to his short cropped hair. It was a beautiful mixture of a bright shining blue and a soft pastel sky blue. Disappointment was prevalent amongst the girls in the first weeks of term as his mark failed to complement their own. But the kind smiles and friendly attitude who give them hope that maybe it was not a mark of romance. Later in the year one girl would gain the courage to ask if Yamamoto happened to know who his partner was. As usual he gave his signature grin, "My old man says it matches my Mother's." The girl struggled to say much back. No one was sure what had to the player's mother but it was known she had passed when he was very young. Later in his life Tsuna would notice how when the dazzling smile was forced a hand would travel up to the side of head in a fake scratch. He couldn't help but wonder whether he was seeking comfort in the knowledge of his and his mother's perfect love. The Vongola mansion when the moved to Italy in the future was decorated with family photos. In the private lounge a small photo would hang above the fire show a smile couple with a baby. The woman's neck had the same wilted red rose.

Ryohei had a long tangled flowering vine wrapping around the top half of his right arm. Initially everyone has assumed it had belonged to his beloved sister. This was proved wrong when he eventually mentioned in passing that Kyoko swan on her shoulder instead. One would expect a man as brash, loud and outgoing to show off his marking at every meeting with new people. However the only reason it was visible was because of boxing. Whenever the topic came up in a passing conversation or a general teasing comment from Reborn, he would blush and stutter like the vine had reached up and was choking him. This only seemed to worsen after the future. No one else had seen the photo of him and the beautiful women who had a matching vine exposed crawling down her left arm.

Chrome and Mukuro would reveal that they shared a soulmark after Mukuro was released from Daemon following Shimon. The boys had all seen the large birdcage resting on the right of Chrome abdomen over the years. She didn't talk much and they didn't want to pry information off the silent women. When she would sleep Tsuna could see how she curled around the mark. As they helped the wounded Mukuro they had removed the shirt to check his injuries. It wasn't a shock to know that the couple's life was intertwined as it was just a general surprise. When Chrome was removed as a member of Kokuyo gang, the weight of the knowledge of the rejection worried all the family. No one should have been more perfect, more meant of Mukuro than Chrome. They watched on as Chrome gained her footing, standing beside Mukuro, overcoming her sickness, gain her organs, fighting on the third and fourth day as her own person. She was strong, independent and driven by the desire to protect. They weren't sure how thing went down between the couple. Mukuro continued to be in and out of their life and while they continued to share the title of Chrome took main stage as the Tenths powerful and feared mist guardian.

Though Tsuna was sure he had seen Mukuro's hand resting on this abdomen in a way which was far more than coincidental.

* * *

When they came back from the future he was surprised the next morning. As usual he had been awoken by Reborn late and was in his morning rush to arrive at school on time. But when he was struggling to pull his half buttoned shirt over his head he caught a glimpse of his collarbone in a mirror. There imprinted was 7 coloured circles that lined his left clavicle. Red, blue, purple, green, yellow and two indigos. He stared and watched as they flickered like candle. Like flames. Suspiciously like dying will flames. "Good work Dame Tsuna," Reborn's voice snapped him out of his trance, "You and your guardians are truly united. Nono will be happy," Tsuna shrieked as usual and demanded to know what Reborn had done to him, "Dame Tsuna. I haven't done anything. Aren't you happy to have received your soulmark?" Soulmarks. After all these years it had come. It didn't matter at that second if they were forged by the mafia. There they were a symbol of friendship and utter trust.

"Mum!" he yelled racing and tripping down the stairs, as she appeared from the kitchen with a confused look on her face. She had partly opened her mouth to speak before she too noticed the marks.

"Oh Tsu-kun I knew it would come one day. I'm so proud of you," she said pulling her child into her arms. Bianchi and the children emerged from the kitchen, the women saying something about loves power and a "Congratulations Tsu-nii," from the youngers. The doorbell rang and Tsuna was reminded of the time and had to pull away. Outside Gokudera and Yamamoto were standing and they too both rushed to pull down the collars showing off a bright orange circle which was undoubtedly Tsuna's flame.

News spread like wildfire through the school after Yamamoto's baseball practice. They team had seen him changing and hadn't missed the bright burning for the mark. When questioned he proudly responded it matched to Tsuna's and too by relation Gokudera's. The school who had already questioned the friendship between the three boys was appalied that too of the hottest guys in school where fated with DameTsuna. It didn't help when the captain of the boxing team arrived with another of the orange marks yelling about the "Extreme friendship!" they had. Tsuna shrunk back into the chair as eyes in the room turned to stare at him. Gokudera protectively glared back before Kyoko approached with Hana at her side.

"Tsu-kun, congratulation, please take care of my brother. He can be quite a handful," she giggled.

Before Gokudera responded with a harsh 'it's not the Tenths responsibility to take care of the idiot" Hana spoke up "Isn't it strange that they appeared so late? You all had soulmarks already too," Looking at Tsuna in the eye, "Show us," she demanded. A shocked "Hana-chan" resounded from Kyoko. Unbeknown to the boys, the two girls had long know who the vine that wrapped around Ryohei's arm paired with. Hana's eyes met with the boxer who blushed and made a loud escape from the room, still recovering from the photo he saw in the future. Tsuna had instantly caved to commanding voice and tugged to show the colours. The class gathered around after hearing the commotion all staring at the marks that were showing.

Stepping forward Yamamoto's charming voice broke the tension in the air. "Come on guys, leave Tsuna alone,"

Gokudera stood at Yamamoto's side pulling some dynamite from his pockets, "Back away from the Tenth before I blow you to pieces." He hissed. Kyoko was already giving a rushed apology about her friend and pulling the other girl away while the other classmate scattered.

* * *

Please Review. Thankyou for reading this. Chapter should follow in the coming days.


	2. Chapter 2

Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine.

* * *

When Tsuna first glimpsed Enma, he had barely even noticed the boy behind Adelheid, despite the flaming red hair and cross pointed pupils. He's self introduction was quiet and meek. In those first few seconds, Tsuna was reminded of the person he was before his family had gathered. Before his marks were being forged in trust and love. The bruised cheeks and the sunken statue made him seem so much less than everything Enma was. He saw the boy being beaten, and searched for help before being kicked into the fray by Reborn. Old Tsuna would have ran at even the sight, new Tsuna didn't, but no Gokudera or Yamamoto meant a ruthless beating. Helping the silent redhead gather his things, the touch of their fingers trigger a spark within the rings. Enma fled quickly after leave Tsuna dazed and confused.

Reborn instructed him to give the forgotten textbook back and in the dark he found the small hunched back at the river. Enma mumbled and they both tumbled into the shallow water. At home they talked, and as he getting waned off by the threat of constant bullying, it was once again reminiscent of who he was. Lambo and I-Pin's antics proved the point of his Dame-ness and his heart swelled at the laugher that resonated from Enma. Something about it seemed so pure, intimate and personal. Relief washed over him as maybe this time someone could relate to him.

The next morning was full of surprises. Tsuna thought everything would be fine as the ring didn't react at Enma's touch. However, Adelheid held her ground against Hibari then somehow the transfer students were also Mafia. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei were of course thrilled that he was taking the mantle, though perhaps Gokudera a bit more. Meeting a beaten Enma at the shrine was also the first time someone told him to run. It was odd and almost concerning to hear those words. After so long denying the boss role, he had actually become used to facing issues head on. And to leave everything behind, when he had gained so much...

An assassination attempt and a family gathering later the protection squad was formed.

The next morning, the Shimon family was under Tsuna's roof at breakfast. And then as the days passed his family and Enma grew closer. When the Ninth came, he consulted Enma. After the declaration that Shimon suffered, Enma couldn't help but express despite everything Tsuna felt different. Tsuna already considered them friends.

Tsuna rejected the title, and while doing so a burning emanated from his soulmarks and it felt like his heart was being torn in two. Like apart of his spirit was ripping agonisingly slowly from itself. When Gokudera's trembling voice was heard over the phone it made perfect sense. Apart of him, apart of his life was dying while Yamamoto's whole was. The body was bloody and lifeless the few seconds he saw him. Everyone face was distorted, in worry and pain. Breathing was haggard and it felt as everything around him was collapsing. Failing. Falling.

Later that night when he looked in the mirror the blue mark on his collarbone was a pale crescent.

He listened as Reborn spoke and chose to take the ceremony. He listened when the doctor said the Yamamoto would never walk again. The only thing that mattered was Yamamoto, and finding the one who caused such damage. He gathered his composure for the ceremony and walked as if one of the boys behind him wasn't just a shadow cast in his mind.

Shimon attacked. Enma spoke of taking the 'Sin', regaining power and taking revenge on Vongola. How that was worth Yamamoto's life, Tsuna couldn't understand. For them to claim that his position as Rain guardian was reason enough. That is was rightful atonement For them claim Vongola Primo betrayed his friend, that Tsuna carried that polluted blood and punishment was to be inflicted on this guardians then himself. It was all despicable. The Vongola rings were destroyed and Chrome was taken. Not matter what he was going to get his family back.

His sun, storm and lightning stood at his side as he stared up at his friend. His rain's mark burned on his chest. The cross shaped pupils looked at time with such intensity, it was if he could see every fibre of his body. Enma was seething with hate and anger. It was so unbefitting for the normally calm,caring boy. Over the next days he lost Ryohei, and Gokudera and Lambo were victorious. The pain his collar bone disappeared and Tsuna couldn't bring himself to look if the blue had completely vanished. When Hibari beat Adelheid and Daemon appeared, the situation degraded more. The black haired boy in the Hakama which appeared caused comfort for Tsuna at the oddest time. The weight that had lifted was unbelievable though it was quickly replaced but Enma and Chrome. Adelheid pealed to save for them to save Enma, and Tsuna didn't need any persuasion. He's friend was in danger and suffering. Daemon was a threat to everything Tsuna cared for and Chrome was possessed.

* * *

The crazed boy that sat shivering in the throne in the castle was but a shell of himself. Hair that was normally burning red was pure white, and irises had contracted to beads. Drool ran down his face and the pressure of Enma's flame was suffocating with his veins raising through his skin. Words were no longer reaching Enma, the murderous spirit was all consuming. No matter what, Tsuna was going to save him, protect him and all was going to be fine. As he fought to free his precious friend the glimpses of Emma's mind was calling. He was so alone. In so much pain. He was being tortured.

* * *

Relief washed over Tsuna as Enma and Chrome broke free and Daemon finally rested peacefully with his dear Elena. Before him was Tsuna's pride. His friends, his comrades. And for now, one more was safe. They could laugh freely together and live freely together.

* * *

Oath Flames had bloomed from his body, a symbol of a historic bond between two families. A healing, protective bond A fated connection between Tsuna and Enma. That why when he awoke again on the boat home surrounded by his equally exhausted passed out friends, the flicking of oath flames under his shirt shouldn't have been _that_ surprised. The glow was emanating from below his skin, pulsing with a heartbeat outlining his heart buried deep beneath within his body. He somehow prevented himself from screaming, and staggered to make it outside into the corridor. Closing the door, he let out a coughing gasp.

"Tsuna-kun?" the quiet voice called out behind him causing him to jump in fright.

He turned to see the Enma with messed hair emerging from the rooms Shimon had been given. The two pairs of eyes both fixated on the burning coming from underneath the shirts. "Enma," he sighed with relief. Jogging over to the other boy, "You have it too. The soulmark, I mean,"

The red haired boy reached up and grasped at the fabric covering his heart, "Soulmark..." He whispered breathily. It lapsed into silence, for a minute, "A-ano, Tsuna-kun, there's something I would like to tell you," Enma's voice was nervous and worried. Almost shaking.

"Oh, o-of course Enma," Tsuna stuttered a little, "Do you want to go out to the deck?" He questioned. Enma nodded and in silence they wandered up to the deck, Tsuna wondering what Enma could have left to tell him. The surfaced into the darkness lit by full moon and the clear expanse of the sky dotted with stars.

Leaning carefully against the railings the two brassed themselves, looking out to sea. Enma spoke, head down, in a hushed voice, as if someone might overhear in the empty expanse of the boat, "I-I've never had a soulmark before," he paused, " I always thought maybe there wasn't someone out there for someone like me..."

"I never had one either," Tsuna rushed out as they looked at each other with a almost worried, almost confused expression, "Well not until the day before you arrived. My guardians they were my first. But they all already had marks matching other people's... Maybe... If Enma too didn't have one... these could possibly be them..." His confidence faded towards the end. It might have be a stretch too far.

"T-That maybe we could not see them because they are on our heart..." mumbled Enma.

"Yeah," Tsuna faintly said, "That before our oath flame was powered it couldn't be seen... I-I mean it a possibility. Something about you Enma has always felt special and even now... The way this mark burns it feels different. I can't describe how but everything about it feels right. I-I-I truly believe that we were always destined soulmates."

They remained un-speaking for a moment, "Y-Yeah," he stuttered." Yes if it Tsuna-kun I believe it is a possibility. Tsuna-kun i am so thankful towards you. You mean so much to me". Starring up at the stars his matted red hair fluttered gently in the cool breeze.

"I" Tsuna started, "I am so thankful towards you too Enma". he grasped onto the other wrist. The shocked eyes turned to met the wide brown orbs gazing into red. They stilled, letting the air swirl around them with only the noise of the ocean to be heard.

Then in an instant flush covered their cheeks, and Enma moved his arm, Tsuna was sure he was going to pull away. Until Enma repositioned their hands into a clasp, interlocking fingers and gave a light squeeze. Letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding, Tsuna returned the gesture before turning once again to face the sky. The endless rich dark blue extended out before them, alight with millions of countless flames. It seemed to promise the highest prize. The promise of eternity.

On the boats in a sea of darkness the burning hearts aligned in an unspoken peace and content. Absolute harmony.

* * *

I don't know how I feel about the first 1000 words as it is so much recount from the actually story line and I hope it didnt bore anyone or like breach some copyright thing. But like I myself have read stories that like completely recount so idk. I know it wasnt super Thank you so much for reading. I plan on writing more but AU or just in a space in the canon storyline. You might see something out on Wednesday or before from me. I wanna write another chapter for this but I said twoshot I i fell like maybe thats all people wanted from me.

Please Review, or comment even 'i liked this'. They make me very happy.


	3. Continued

So I'm going to continue this, but in a different story because its a different writing style because its not based around events of the manga rather daily life continuing for Tsuna and co.

Also its already up because i didn't want to post this and be like 'lol its gonna happen sometime,' its called;

 _ **In the Morning**_

Once again thankyou all for favouriting, following, and reviewing this story. It makes me very happy to see.

Additionally reviewer zulqar95, Thank you so for review. You advise was very helpful. I tried implement it in the stories from now on. Also if you would like to know about Primo's it will eventually be addressed over in the new story.


End file.
